Chaos
No Man's Land Chaos is an empire founded by Medusa sought on the conquering of Inamorata. The Rise of the Power-Seeking Medusa Medusa was none but one living in the hell of chaos. However, she sought power and territory. Medusa formed dead bones of the Marrowkai as her spell-casting army. The Marrowkai was the 1st nation to join Chaos The Second Nation-Undead Army forming Medusa desired more power and more units seeing as Marrowkai weren't enough. Medusa had commanded Marrowkai to find her a new army for her rule as well. As they searched, the Marrowkai came across a battleground, in which all the dead bodies of Stickmen remained laying around. The Marrowkai used their dark magic to arise the corpses as Undead Soldiers to fight for Medusa, forming the Undead Army. The Deads were the 2nd Nation to join the Undead Army. The Nation of the Great Knights -The Undead Army's 3rd Nation Medusa sought more power for her army and turned her intention to the land of the Juggerknights. The great Knights were more powerful than Medusa's Undead Army. Her Deads were easily slain one by one by the Great Knights. However, the power of the Marrowkai was able to turn the tide of battle by using their Hell Fists to pull the Great Knights underground, killing them. Eventually, the Great Knights surrendered, all but three who escaped. The Juggerknights became the 3rd Nation to join the Chaos Empire, Now called the Onslaught Army, considering that they now had units that were alive. The 3 who escaped were captured and interrogated by the Order Empire, but were thrown in prison to avoid a new threat on their hands, being in battle with the Swordwrath and Shadowrath when they were captured. The Loud War-The Onslaught Army's 4th Nation '' Medusa later turned her attention to the land of Eclipsors, a race of flying archers with excellent skills. Medusa sent out her Juggerknight army for scouting investigation. However, the scouting Juggerknights never returned from Eclipsor territory. Medusa realized that the enemies she was going up against were more skilled than ever. She would have to attack them Silent but Deadly. She sent her Marrowkai and Deads out to keep them busy. While the main army was busy against the undead part of the Onslaught army, the Juggerknights made their way around and destroyed their arrows and bows. This angered the Eclipse, which Medusa then used. Medusa: "You seek Peace , just like my Army." Eclipse Leader: "Your men have made us extremely kind. And we desire peace" Medusa: "Then you have a choice. Join my Onslaught Army" Eclipse Leader: "Sure!" ''-Eclipse Leader's words to Medusa'' After hearing what Medusa said to them, the Eclipsors decided to join the Onslaught Army of Medusa. ''The Shadowrath became the 4th Nation the Chaos Army Meanwhile-Advancement of the Order Empire While Medusa's army grows, the Order Empire has beaten back all of the rebel armies fighting alone in each of their territories. They were hoping to find a break when they just arrived at Westwind, but instead they found out where all of the Rebels have united together to stand against the Order. Medusa begun her advance in the hell to find a new army, while Order Empire and the Rebel Alliance clashed countless times with each other at the Battle of West wind. Creepy Crawly-5th Nation: Crawlers Medusa looked deep into the hell for sights of new units able for her disposal. While searching the great depths of the hell, she and her 2 Juggerknight guards were ambushed by a massive pack of Crawling Demons. The Juggerknights were both killed but Medusa had killed the Crawler Commander, which impressed the others, who then joined Medusa in her quest for conquest. The Crawlers became the 5th Nation to join the Onslaught Army. 6th Nation: Bombers '' ''Explosive Battle The Onslaught Army led by the Juggerknight Commander were exploring the Ice Hills when hearing the sound of explosives going off to the south of their camp. Naturally the Juggerknight Commander, 2 Juggerknights, 3 Deads, 7 Crawlers, and 1 Marrowkai advanced to check it out. Surprisingly they found an army of men holding explosives in their hands. The Onslaught Army approached silently but were heard and the explosive army ran up and blew all of them up, including themselves, in the suicide bombing attack. Battle of the Ice Hills A Suicidal Travel Responding to the Attack, Medusa sent out a large army of Deads, Crawlers, and Marrowkais to confront the bombers. However as soon as sight was seen the bombers suicide bombed her entire ground army. The Eclipse Advantage Medusa, realizing the weakness of ground attack were risk of suicidal bombings. She had an army of Eclipse advance over the bombers, firing their arrows form above the bombers could do nothing but run until Eclipse surrounded them all. The Bombers then begged Medusa to not kill them by explaining their heritage. Bombers History they were once an army of swordwraith but them eclipsors came and killed most of them the reaming 3 swordwraith ran and saw a mining company and then enslaved them they made them work then they made the miners use TNT to collect gold they thought lets create an army of suicide bombers to get our revenge then the chaos army came! '' ''Slave Bombers Some bombers claim themselves as once slaves during the war on Inamorta, but they managed to escape prison and run away. However from their years of prison had twisted their mind so badly, that the only thing they think about is destruction and death. Demon Bombers The other stupid Bombers were the demons summoned before by Magikill. when the Magikill learned new spells, they found their summoned demons obsolete, and began to slaughter them all. Those that escaped met up with the Slaves. Acceptance From the stories heard, Medusa showed sympathy to the bombers. Making the Onslaught Army with its 6th Nation, the Bomber.The bombers then tried to escape from medusa so they can go to the order empire but order didn't let them enter the castle as they knew that bombers were going to use their explosives to damage the order empire castle''.'' Chaos growing Broke-The 7th Nation of Enslaved Miners '' ''Running out of Currency Medusa had spent so many of the gems used for her troops to keep them intact, while feeding whatever spare leftover to the Crawlers and Bombers, since its the only thing they will eat. Medusa later came across some miners in the Ice Hills. She captured the for interrogation. But they refused to crack, for awhile. Interrogation Log Medusa: Enough of this. You will tell me how you keep your economy in shape or else! Miner: Good luck with that. But the Miners are brave and good at what we do, there is nothing you can do to crack us so ea-(Before he could finish, a Juggerknight threw his axe. Cutting the miner's pickaxe in half.) Juggerknight: (Retrieves his axe) Next time I'll cut you in half Miner: Ok! Ok! we surrender! After hearing what the Miner finally spilled, Medusa enslaved them to mine for gold as her economy. Making the Enslaved Miners the 7th Nation to join the now named Chaos Empire. Men of Gargantuan Proportions-The 8th Nation: Order Giants Investigation of No Man's Land Medusa, 2 Juggerknights, 4 Eclipsors, and the Marrowkai Commander began an investigation of a desert wasteland called No man's Land. The Marrowkai and Crawlers say that there was something there that would interest her but they only found was remains of a Spearton body. However, Medusa roamed no mans land. She was about to give up until.......... Big and Stupid Medusa had encountered the slow humungous giant . She tried to ignore it, but the giant ran towards Medusa. The 2 Juggerknights moved in, but the Giants picked up and ripped the Juggerknights in half. The giant crushed the crawlers. (doesn't she have a brain? they're giants! they're strong!) Medusa came to her senses and left quickly, now knowing where the giants were. A giant was petrified by medusa because he was to close. Then all the giants respect medusa cause they also wanted a place but not in a dangerous one. Victory at Wasteland '' While Medusa's forces had recently conquered Miners and moving into Giant territory, the Order had struck a major blow to the Rebels at Westwind. The Magikill leaders continued to attack but the order's Speartons were useless. ''Medusa's Capture Medusa had tried 7 times and capture 7 giants and trained how to fight for the monster Medusa. Eventually the stupid Chaos Giants became the 8th and last Nation to join the Chaos Army, and the Order had crushed the Rebels Chaos and Order Finally Meet Medusa and her only Giant army awaited themselves wasting time in Inamorta around No Man's Land, unaware that on the other side to the place, the Order were throwing a Celebration party in honor of defeating the rebellion. the music playing must've attracted a Giant who when reached was attacked. But was taken captive. Angered, Medusa now declared War on the forces of the Order and former-rebels who joined with the Order Empire. THE BATTLE WAGES ON!!!!!!! War of Inamorta Ice Hills-Bomber Army The Order and Rebel allied armies arrived into the Ice Hills. Swordwraths and Miners set up camp, Swordwraths kept at watch at night. then out of no where chaos bombers leaped and killed the Swordwraths, however the miners were too slow, and when they tried to run the Eclipsors just shot them down one by one. A Ranged Advantage The Castle Archidons were too far to target them before they could reach the Miner Wall. In response, the Archidons descended from the castle and right behind the Miner Wall, keeping the Bombers out of reach. A Giant Situation The Allied army against the Bombers had pushed back to the central tower with 3 Swordwrath and 7 Archidons. Because of this, the Bombers couldn't at all reach the repaired Miner Wall. However the army was later visited by the powerful Giants. Fall of the Center Tower Order fights back Order uses the Shadowrath to chase away units and medusa. Because of this the enslaved miners told order their going to come back then chaos had to surrender now when chaos captures orders unit chaos uses them for miners and when they capture merics some become into medusa and the other ones are for becoming leaders for giants.' If you want a more in-depth (and more up to date) history of the Chaos Empires, see the Conquering of the Chaos' Category:Buildings Category:Stick Empires Description Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units Category:Deathmatch Category:Custom Match